At The Carnival
by VictorianBlackRose
Summary: The flock are headed to a carnival. Will FAX follow? FAX forever! Set before Max and Fang's first kiss!
1. Chapter 1

**At The Carnival**

**Hey readers! Thanks for reading this! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! It's a scene between Fang and Max. Fax! Set before their first kiss. Enjoy!**

Max POV

Finally. I think we finally shook off the latest inventions of those terrible whitecoats. Mechanical erasers? Like, serious _yuck._As if the real one weren't bad enough.

"Hey Max!" Gazzy pipes up excitedly, shaking me out of my thoughts. "I see a carnival over there! Let's go!"

"No! We're on the run, remember? What part of carnival fits in with that?"

"Please?" Do not look, do _not_ look…Argh. Stupid as I am, I looked. And there were the irresistible Bambi Eyes all of them love to use to exploit me with.

"Fine. But _only_one hour –" I say as Angel, Nudge and Gazzy explode into bubbles of joy. "– plus a day," Iggy steps up beside me and finishes for me. He grins happily as I give him my best death glare but realize, with much disappointment, he couldn't see it.

"I'm glaring, Ig," I growl at him menacingly.

"You better not glare too much, Maxie! Your face might just stay that way! And you wouldn't want that, do you? How would you get Fangy over here to marry you?" That annoying Iggy smirks as he follows the others, leaving Fang and I alone with tomato red cheeks.

"Um, hmm, uh…uh," Hey! What's happened to me? I'm never speechless! "Let's…uh…go?" Great vocab, huh? It came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Um, yeah," Fang says, looking as impassive as ever. Well, he's lucky he can not only be invisible but also hide his emotions so well! I look away, not daring to meet his eyes. My cheeks are still beet red. Ugh! That stupid Iggy. I don't even _like_ Fang…Gah, who am I evenkidding? It doesn't take a genius to figure I'm head over heels in love with him. But…what if he doesn't return my feelings? What if he doesn't like me that…way? I shake my head to rid my head of all thoughts. No, I've been through this with myself already.

"But you know you love him! You LOOOVVEE him!" Love and friendship sing in my mind.

"Uh, I don't you idiots," I scream right back mentally at them. Then I stop right away. Am I arguing with myself? My, this love thing is really getting to me. I'm going _delusional_.

_Denial__is__unhealthy,__Maxie.__Now__come__on.__We__'__re__all__waiting__for__you__to__go__into__the__carnival,_Angel wiggles into my messed up thoughts. I bet I can hear her giggling mentally.

_I__do__not__love__him__or__like__him__in__any__way.__You__are__mistaken!__Go__away.__And__okay,__okay,__I__'__m__coming.__Any__thing__to__take__my__mind__off__this,_ I scream back mentally. I can almost hear her smirk as she gets out of my mind. That little girl.

I see Fang staring at me weirdly. Oh, hehe. I must have completely zoned out just now.

"Was just…uh…thinking," I giggle nervously in a high-pitched, squeaky voice that is BTW, so _NOT_ me. Obviously.

He cocks his head to one side and throws me a funny look. "About what?" Wow, he's so adorable! I bet he can hear my heart pumping. Oh gah, what am I doing again?

"About…" I rack my brain. "Stuff." Great comeback, idiot.

"Right," he looks amused. "Come on, let's go before you argue with yourself even more." He jerks his head towards the carnival direction. Oh my goodness, how did he know that? Is he _psychic_ or what?


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Carnival**

**Hi again! I'm so happy 4 people put this on story alert and 1 put it on favourite! Thanks everyone! I never thought this story would make it. Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

Max POV

We make our way to the carnival. Alone. Argh, where did that even come from? _Angel__…__Grr_, I growl inwardly. Didn't she know what _privacy_meant!

"We're here," I say through gritted teeth when we reach the carnival grounds.

Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge are already there, looking more excited than ever. Fang flashes me another to-die-for grin and my legs go mushy. What is _frigging_ happening to me, I chide myself. I'm supposed to be _Maximum__Ride_, sarcastic warrior bird kid who kicks eraser butt, not _Maximum__Ride,_ the _weak,__useless__idiot_ who goes _mushy_ at her best friend's smile.

"Maxie!" Angel squeaks, tugging at my arm.

"Don't call me that," I say resignedly, following her. Fang goes along quietly, but I can see the ends of his mouth quirk up into a smirk.

"Maxie," Iggy mimics amusedly and I give him my death glare, which is a warning to not call me that or he'll never live to regret it. Oh, shoot, I forgot he's blind.

"I'm glaring my death glare, Ig," I whisper menacingly. His sightless eyes look back mockingly and he grins in my rough direction, but shuts up.

I see a rollercoaster and that's enough to clear away all doubts of going to the carnival.

"Great! There's a rollercoaster!" I say, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fang doing a 360. That's my reliable Fang. Always so vigilant.

"Okay, let's split up. Angel, you go with Nudge. I don't want a seven year old hanging around alone," I start.

"Eight," Angel reminds me sharply, looking at me with those adorable eyes of hers.

"Okay, eight. Anyway, there might be erasers. Always be on guard," I warn them, fishing out a twenty for them. They snatch it up, Angel kisses my cheek and they run off together, chattering excitedly.

_Make__sure__you__make__the__most__of__your__time__with__Fangles,__Maxie,_ Angel think-speaks, giggling.

_I__ – __what__ – __no__ – __what__…_I think-speak back, annoyed and embarrassed. That's the problem with having an eight-year-old mind reader. It's dangerous.

_I__heard__that,__Maxie_, Angel think-replies. _Anyway,__good__luck__with__Fangles!__Smile__more.__He__loves__your__smile._ With that, Angel is out of my mind.

Gah. I am such a failure. So, he loves my smile. Angel must have been reading his mind. Hmm, I must smile more. Wait, wha–? Now where did that come from! I don't care whether he likes my smile…

"Iggy, you go with Gazzy. You two…I don't want _any_explosions, or I'll confiscate all your bomb-making materials. Are you clear?" I say at Iggy and Gazzy sternly.

"Aw, man," Gazzy groans.

"Yes, ma'am," Iggy salutes, a cheeky grin on his face. I scrutinize him carefully.

"Iggy, I mean it. We need to _blend_. Will bombs help? No," I say, fishing out another twenty.

"Okay for us, but I'm not sure if sparks may fly between you and Fangypoo. Who knows, we might not be the cause of the next explosion," Iggy says slyly. Before I can bake him and feed him to the hyenas, he's grabbed the money and fled with Gazzy, laughing his head off. Great. I hope he loses it forever. Nothing valuable in there, anyway.

I whip my head around, steaming. The tomato red blush on Fang's face immediately disappears and he returns to his impassive mask. A smile creeps onto my face as I grab his hand.

"C'mon, Fangy," I beam a Megawatt Max smile, dragging him towards the rollercoaster. He looks a bit dazed at my smile, and I can't help but think Angel is right. Quickly, he regains composure and glares at me, but not his usual icy death glare. More of a soft, playful one, if glares can be soft and playful. "We have a rollercoaster to go to."

**Thank you for reading this! Now be nice and click the pretty review button down there! The more reviews, the faster the updates!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**At The Carnival**

**Hi again! I've decided to update again. Anyway, if you want sooner updates, REVIEW! Subscribing makes me just as happy too. Two more reviews – update day immediately after I get them! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. I kinda forgot to put up for the last two chappies. I hate JP for breaking up FAX tho.**

Max POV

I slip my hand in Fang's (wiggles eyebrows) and pull him towards a rubber ducky catching booth to ask for directions to the glorious rollercoaster. When I look back at him, I see a blush creeping up his cheeks. It quickly disappears when I catch sight of it, but (haha!) it was there all the same. (winks!) Fang's hand gets a little clammy and I allow myself a tiny smile, but making sure Fang doesn't see it.

Smiling knowingly, we reach the booth and a boy about my age with curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes comes to attend to us. His gaze sweeps over me at first, but comes right back and is glued to my face.

"How…how may I help you, miss?" The guy straightens up and winks at me. I giggle flirtatiously (now why did I do that? *winks again mischievously* you guess…) . I can feel Fang step up behind me as he glares his best icy death glare at the guy. The guy meets his onyx eyes and practically shrinks back. I guess he's just not tough enough to deal with angry (and jealous? Hmm hmm? Cut it out Max. Gah. Angel's been getting to me. So all those totally mad brackets? They are the immature, not-Max part of Max) Bird kid Fang.

"Where's the rollercoaster?" I ask, smirking at a certain someone behind me's behavior,

The guy doesn't even speak. He looks severely traumatized as he points in the direction of the rollercoaster. I can even see his hand trembling a bit.

"Thanks," I grin at the poor, pained looking guy who was so unfortunate enough to undergo the evil glare of an angry bird kid treatment when he was just trying to be friendly. Maybe a little _too_ friendly, but never mind that.

Tugging Fang again by the hand, we squeeze through the crowd of people. Every time a guy comes up and starts staring at me, Fang would be right behind me, and I'm positive I can see the poor innocent guy stumble away, his eyes burning for Fang's glare. Then when I look back at Fang, he'd give me a small lopsided grin, and me feet would go all melty.

So that delicious process of yummy Fang smiling and me going gooey at the legs repeats itself so many times until I don't think my legs look normal anymore until we finally reach the rollercoaster. It's bursting with people as we slide through the enormous crowd to the booth. Again, the booth guy stares at me and lives the rest of his miserable unfortunate life traumatized.

I board a rollercoaster carriage, thinking Fang is behind me. I look around for Fang, but he's nowhere to be seen. A chill runs up my spine and my heart is filled with worry.

"Fang?" I shout, cold sweat running down my cheeks. "Fang? Oh, no, please…" My insides are chock full of frantic chaos and my heartbeat quickens to a thunderous roar. _Please__let__him__be__fine,__please__let__him__be__fine_…Oh, no, shit, what if he's been killed? Kidnapped? By flyboys or M-geeks or mechanical erasers – thoughts run through my mind at the speed of light. _This__is__all__my__fault!__Why__didn__'__t__I__look__out__for__him,_ I inwardly chide my stupid self.

I'm just about to get out of the rollercoaster to look for Fang when – a muscular, calloused hand grips my elbow and pulls me back down.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice beside me smirks in amusement. I whip my head around so fact I'm surprised my head didn't drop off. Fang! He was sitting right beside me the whole time! Embarrassment changes to anger as I yell at him.

"Can't you be more freaking visible to the world! Can't you just breathe more and let the world know you're actually _alive_!" Obviously, that 'world' refers to me. "Do you know how worried –" Whoops, slip of the tongue. Shouldn't admit that. I resign myself to crossing my arms and looking away.

Fang's look of amusement changes to a somewhat half-apologetic, half gleeful look. He opens his mouth to say something, just when – "Hello, everyone! You are riding the intergalactico now! Our employees will come around to belt you up! Blast off in 5, 4…" The voice coming from a colourfully dressed guy in a loudspeaker stops as a employee dressed in black walks over to every seat to pull down the metal bar. When he reaches Fang and I, he stares at me a little too long for friendliness and Fang practically spits out the words, "Don't you have other people to help?" I smile inwardly as the employee shoots Fang an annoyed look and moves on.

In no time, the rollercoaster rockets off, Fang and me squished (comfortably, though) together in one carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**At The Carnival**

Hi! I know, update is late. Hey, I had writer's block! Anyway, you can go read 'Dearest sweetheart' by yours featherly. I did it with a friend.

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. **

**5 reviews and I'll update next chappie after the last review has been submitted. Remember, you can make a difference!**

So, R&R! Enjoy…

Max POV (I have no idea how to do Fang's POV, but if you want me to do it, tell me in a _**review!**_

The rollercoaster screeched to a sudden halt after a stomach-turning upward journey. Well, at least stomach turning for normal people. Not for us, the awesome birdkids. When you're been through fights, numerous flights, weaving in and out of bullets nad a lot of freefall takeoffs, rollercoasters are like walking. So much for an expectant ride –

The rollercoaster jerks forward suddenly, and in a split second we're falling down about 50 storeys!

"This is passable, I guess," I fold my arms, smirking. The wind whips through my hair and I imagine it to be Fang's hand. My heart does a somersault at the thought of him _Argh_. I must seriously get rid of that. I can easily live without a _flipping__heart_.

My gaze wanders to Fang. He meets my eyes and it feels like someone just released a bottleful of butterflies in my tummy. I wander in to those inviting dark onyx orbs of his. It feels so good…What! My freaking stupid brain. Cut! That! Out! I command you!

Quickly I look away. I am so not going to go through so much emotion again. No. Never. If it meant never looking at Fang again, so be it.

Wow, but those dark mysterious eyes of his look so good…yeah, that's it. I'm freaking getting rid of my eyes.

"Max, I –" Fang whispers over the wind. He places two fingers on my chin and forces me to look at him. Inside, my heart is slamming itself against my ribcage, at full force. His other free hand wanders to mine and he grips it tight, like he'll never let go of it. The warmth of his hand seeps into my skin, and sparks are flying under my skin. Yeah, stupid hand. I think I'll chop it off later.

He doesn't continue, but leans forward and closes the gap between us. Fireworks are going off in my head and again, I'm getting rid of that thing, which will leave me with a one-handed, no heart and brain and stomach body. _Great.__Things__Fang__does__to__me_. I hate you, Fang.

His warm lips brush against mine and hover there. I close my eyes and tilt my head a little. **(A/N:****I****threw****up****here.****This****stuff****is****so****freaking****sick!****I****hate****fluff!****Don****'****t****ask****me****why****I****wrote****this.****Bye,****lunch.****It****was****nice****having****you****in****my****stomach****for****a****while.)**His hand snakes around my waist and pulls me close. We stay wrapped up in our sweet little world until –

"Oy!"


End file.
